Blastoise
|-|Blastoise= |-|Mega Blastoise= |-|Wartortle= |-|Squirtle= |-|Shiny Blastoise= |-|Shiny Mega Blastoise= |-|Shiny Wartortle= |-|Shiny Squirtle= Summary Blastoise is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Blastoise, Wartortle, Squirtle Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Tiny Turtle Pokémon | Turtle Pokémon | Shellfish Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can hide in the shell to protect itself, Can fly by using its water turrets (Only a trained one can do so), Limited Metal Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can cause rain), Limited Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mega Evolution, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Reactive Power Level (Torrent makes user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Charmander) | Large Town level (Comparable to Charmeleon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar. Completely unfazed by Defog) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Tyranitar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to attacks from Magnemite) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Charmeleon) | Relativistic+ (Much faster than its previous forms, and can keep up with Golem) | At least Relativistic+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can move boulders with HM Strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard, who can overcome a moving tank) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least ' Mountain level+' | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Blastoisinite (Allows Blastoise to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Blastoise is weak to Grass-type and Electric-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hydro Pump:' Blastoise fires from its shoulder cannons a stream of pure water at the foes. *'Hydro Cannon:' Blastoise fires very powerful spheres of pure water fired with high force at the foes. It may have to recharge afterwards. *'Aura Sphere:' Blastoise fires a concentrated sphere of pure energy at the foes. It is virtually impossible to avoid. It is enhanced when used as Mega Blastoise. *'Dragon Pulse:' Blastoise fires beams at its opponent. It becomes stronger when used by Mega Blastoise and uses three cannons instead of two. *'Water Pulse:' Blastoise fires a sphere of pure water that may confuse the foe. It is more powerful in the rain and as Mega Blastoise. *'Skull Bash:' Blastoise strikes the foe severely with its hardened head. *'Rapid Spin:' Blastoise tucks its head, as well as its arms and legs into its shell and spins its giant shell to remove problematic hazards while damaging the target. Key: Squirtle | Wartortle | Blastoise | Mega Blastoise Respect Thread *Respect Thread *Note: This is for Gary's whole team, so just scroll down until you find Blastoise*. *Respect Thread *This is its basic form, so it should be more powerful*. Others Notable Victories: Primarina (Pokémon) Primarina's Profile (Mega Blastoise and Z Moves were banned) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Weather Users Category:Metal Users Category:Races Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Sea Monsters Category:Turtles Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Species Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bubble Users